icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011–12 ECAC West Division III women's ice hockey season
The '2011–12 ECAC West Division III women's ice hockey season ' marked the continuation of the annual tradition of competitive ice hockey among ECAC members. Preseason rankings *Oct 20: The Rochester Institute of Technology Tigers received eight first-place votes and 98 total points in the 2011-12 Division III ECAC West pre-season coaches poll. The Tigers are the defending ECAC Women's West co-regular season and tournament champions. Plattsburgh State, the co-champion of the 2010-11 regular season, earned the other two first-place votes. In the initial USCHO poll, three of the ECAC West teams placed. RIT was selected as the No. 2 team in the nation, Plattsburgh places at No. 4, and Elmira ranks at No. 10.http://www.ecacdiiihockey.com/womens_west/2011-12/press_releases/womens_west_preseason_poll Regular season News and notes October *October 29: The RIT Tigers defeated the defending national champion Norwich by a 4-1 tally. in the championship game of the Norwich Classic. Tigers freshman Morgan Scoyne scored the first goal of her collegiate career. http://www.ritathletics.com/news/2011/10/29/WHOCKEY_1029113030.aspx November *November 12-13: Emma Rutherford accumulated seven points in two games for the Plattsburgh State Cardinals against Chatham. On November 12, she scored a goal and added three assists in a 9-1 victory. http://www.gocardinalsports.com/news/2011/11/12/WHOCKEY_1112115702.aspx Nine different skaters scored a goal in the win.http://collegehockeystats.net/1112/boxes/wchtplt1.n12 The following day, she notched her first career hat trick in an 8-0 Cardinal victory.http://collegehockeystats.net/1112/boxes/wchtplt1.n13 *November 12-13: Celeste Brown notched her first collegiate hat trick in the Tigers 6-0 triumph over Potdam. Brown accumulated two scores in the second-period, and scored the final goal in the third stanza.http://www.ritathletics.com/news/2011/11/12/WHOCKEY_1112110621.aspx *November 19: Christine Williams of Buffalo State registered a hat trick in a 5-0 win over Chatham. http://www.buffalostateathletics.com/news/2011/11/19/WHOC_1119112255.aspx *November 26-27: Tori Charron was a key contributor in the Elmira College Soaring Eagles’ Run to the Cardinal-Panther Classic championship. She scored in the shootout win versus Middlebury in the semifinals. She logged an unassisted goal in the 18th minute of the championship game as Elmira bested Amherst by a 3-1 tally. http://www.elmira.edu/athletics/sports/womens_hockey/schedule/2011/7/20/5669_1107201142-468 December *December 2-3: Kolbee McCrea of the RIT Tigers registered 10 points and was a plus-12 in a two game span where the Tigers scored 29 goals. She reigstered two goals, complemented by four assists in a 14-1 win on Saturday.http://www.ritathletics.com/news/2011/12/2/MHOCKEY_1202110512.aspx Four of McCrea's six points on Saturday came in the first period. In those two games, Julie Hall recorded nine points and a plus-10 for the Tigers. The freshman accumulated two goals and added two assists in the 15-0 win. She proceeded to notch two goals and three assists in Saturday's 14-1 win. http://www.ritathletics.com/news/2011/12/3/WHOCKEY_1203110309.aspx Hall has 12 points on six goals and six assists this season * December 9-10: Jessica Silveira recorded six points over a two game span. Silvera scored a natural hat trick in a 6-2 victory over St. Michael's. http://www.potsdambears.com/news/2011/12/9/WHOCKEY_1209111608.aspx She proceeded to log two goals and an assist in a 6-2 win over the Purple Knights the following day. http://www.potsdambears.com/news/2011/12/10/WHOCKEY_1210114952.aspx Standings In-season honors Players of the week Defensive players of the week Rookies of the week See also *2011–12 ECAC East Division III women's ice hockey season * 2011–12 WCHA women's ice hockey season * 2011–12 Hockey East women's ice hockey season * 2011–12 CHA women's ice hockey season * ECAC women's ice hockey References Category:ECAC Hockey Category:2011 in ice hockey Category:2012 in ice hockey Category:Women's ice hockey in the United States Category:College women's ice hockey in the United States